


Keeping secrets

by mus



Series: Clan lore [8]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Cum Eating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dragons, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Sensation Play, Size Difference, idk tell me if tags need adjusting, mild bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mus/pseuds/mus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>insert summary here (the tags pretty much say it all lmao)</p><p>dragons in this story:<br/><a href="http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=37230&did=8276181">Ethae</a> | <a href="http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=37230&did=3034561">Dran</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping secrets

**Author's Note:**

> ~~pls don't take this as an accurate portrayal of how to BDSM, there's probably a billion things off~~

Pearlcatchers may have been known for their general inability to keep private matters private, but when you found one that knew when to keep their lips sealed, it was somehow always one that was in for personal gain in exchange for their silence. Figures you can't satisfy a 'catchers thirst for such knowledge.

 Not that Ethae minded. He gave what was asked, and did it with joy.

 

 "Get on with it you pervert."

Dran slammed his palm on the smaller dragon's throat, pressing down hard enough to get the other gasp for breath. "You should know better than to spit such insults, Ethae. Especially when you're all helpless like _this_ ", he growled at the spiral sprawled below him.

Ethae was effectively pinned to the ground. The pearlcatcher was standing on his hind leg, and his long body was twisted uncomfortably. Any attempts to get more comfortable were met with claws or teeth digging into his sides.

Dran lifted his limb, allowing Ethae to breath again, and slammed it down on the spiral's wing instead.

Ethae winced at the pain. The blades, the enchanted metal that made up his artificial primary wings, may not have been physically connected to what was left of his original limbs, but it still hurt when they were bent at an awkward angle. Like over-extending a joint; the magic that bound the prosthetic in place made it so.

 The ache may have been caused by experimental magic, but it was real. Real like Dran's erection grinding against his lower torso, sometimes brushing against Ethae's. Dran was rough, and heavy over him. Ethae panted hard, struggling against the physically much stronger dragon pinning him to ground. He made a guttural sound that could've been an indicator of either pain or pleasure.

"Look at you squirming, not so mighty now, are you? How does it feel, Ethae? To be used like this?"

For once the pain was real, tangible. It started and stopped logically. The spiral moaned in pleasure.

 "Such a filthy wanton", Ethae heard the other say before sharp teeth dug into his throat. The spiral's pupils dilated as he felt the icy sensation of the 'catchers elemental magic tickle him where he had been bit. It was so cold it burned, and so good.

 It wasn't phantom pain. That's what Ethae liked in it.

 It was such a good way to end the day; he was exhausted after his mission. And growing more tired by the moment, Ethae realized. He could feel his focus slipping as he was starting to get drained of all energy.

"Dr- Drann..." he managed to mutter, trying to focus on speech from the sensations that were shaking his body.

 The pearlcatcher understood the hint. _Wrap it up, and fast._

Dran grabbed the spiral by the neck, just under the jaw and stretched his partner's long neck, exposing it all for his teeth. Dran nibbled Ethae's jawline, earning a hiss before moving down the neck, teeth brushing against the sensitive skin that wasn't covered in scales. He grinded himself against the other harder, simultaneously biting the nape of Ethae's neck just hard enough to draw blood.

The spiral squirmed under him as he tightened his grip on the neck.

"So pathetic you are. I can feel you're close, getting harder, your tiny heart beating faster. If I allowed you to breath I'm sure you'd be panting so heavily I wouldn't be able to hear my thoughts over the sound."

Ethae jerked uncontrollably at his words; scent of come filling Dran's nose as he rolled over from top of the now limp spiral.

Dran glanced at Ethae lying spent beside him, chest moving quickly but quietly as he gasped for air without a sound. The small dragon had such a peaceful look on his face.

Dran palmed his still hard member. This wasn't the first time Ethae's stamina had depleted long before his, and would not the last, but he didn't mind. Dran liked it rough in a way that wasn't feasible with Ethae anyway. Regardless, he could bring himself to completion alone just fine, all while Ethae got his moment to unwind.

He grasped himself forcefully, rolling his hips against his palm before willing himself still and gliding his fingertips, _his claw tips_ , against his erection, just barely touching the sensitive flesh. Alternating between the two sensations that both made him ache with need and the slightest pain brought Dran closer to release fast, and soon enough he felt it wash over him, sticky fluid smearing his hand and stomach.

 

Coming down from his high, Ethae smelled blood. It was't his own. Dran seemed to have cut himself on the edges of the blades - again. The spiral grinned as he noticed the 'catcher beside him licking his palm clean of pale substance that had just a bit of red mixed in.The sight was intoxicating, and made Ethae's mind even hazier than it already was.

"That... it was... good", he muttered barely audibly, words slurring. Ethae was relatively sure he heard Dran hum in agreement.

He drifted asleep next to Dran, knowing the pearlcatcher would tend both their wounds and watch over him until he woke up.

 


End file.
